Talos
DEMO (DEMOnstration Power Plant), is up and running and proves that fusion is a viable way to generate power. The NAC . The power plants will have a total output of 3,000 TWh/a. * NASAA launches Project Rocketfusion, with the goal of using magnetized target fusion for nuclear pulse propulsion as a new type of accelerating propulsion, magnetized target fusion pulse propulsion (MTFPP). * Project Rocketfusion tests the Gigantes I, a gigantic rocket which uses a combination of ion thrusters and MTFPP * Project Renewable Fusion, Phase 3, which has the goal of researching the possiblities of helium-3 fusion, is set in motion before Phase 1 is even completed. * Project Renewable Fusion, Phase 1, completed, Phase 2, the construction of a hundred 14 GWatt fusion plants in 12 years, is set in motion. The power plants will have a total output of 11,000 TWh/a. * The Aurora Corporation grants permission for any corporation/state to build colonies. Colonies can then claim up to 100 km2 for themselves. For higher amounts, state leaders must come to an agreement. * Titan Corporation (TitanCorp) founded by Jeffrey O'Beirne. * After the Persad Group, a large corporation owned partially by the state of India, establishes a Martian colony and claims an area of a size of almost 10,000 km2, the Aurora Corporation objects and calls for a worldwide UN congress. * October - the Congress of New Delhi decides that every entity can claim land up to 100 km from an urban centre on other planets. To claim new land, a new, seperate urban centre must be built. * Project Renewable Fusion, Phase 4, completed. Phase 5, the construction of a ten 10 GWatt helium-3-deuterium power plants, amounting to 500 TWh/a, begins. Deconstruction of most non-fusion power plants begins. * Talman Energy begins construction on a large Terran orbitital station, named Talbasis Erde. * The Aurora Corporation forms a coalition of multiple corporations, named Space Cargo. * TitanCorp establishes the first colony on Titan, Titan Orbital Station. It is a mining colony dedicated to mining nitrogen. * Project Renewable Fusion, Phase 5, completed. The final phase, Phase 6, the construction of a hundred 25 Gwatt helium-3-helium-3 reactor (H3R) power plants, amounting to 18,000 TWh/a, begins. * Project Renewable Fusion, Phase 6, completed. With the NAC leading global power production, at a total capacity of around 30,000 TWh/a, slowly energy production is privatized once again, old power corporations are allowed control over the plants and the Project Renewable Fusion is deemed finished. * Talman Energy buys 3 H3R power plants. * 150 kg of He3 for a 1 gigawatt power plant * 1000 kg of coal = 7,555,682,643.3 J, or ~7.5 GJ, or ~7.5 * 10^12 J. 1 kg of coal = 7,555,682.6433 J, or ~7.5 MJ * 1000 kg of anti-posi (500/500) matter = 89,875,517,873,681,764,000 J, or ~90 EJ, or ~90 * 10^18 J. 1 kg of anti-posi (0.5/0.5) matter = 89,875,517,873,681,764 J, or ~90 PJ, or ~90 * 10^15 J. * 1 g of anti-posi (0.5/0.5) matter = 89,875,517,873,681.764 J, or ~90 * 10^13 J. * 1 g of antimatter (+ 1 g of antimatter) = 1.79751035747363528 × 10^14 J = 49.930843263156536 GWh. Realistic would be 45 GWh. * Hours in 1 week = 168, realistic on-time for reactor is 160 hours. * Energy cost to energy yield for antimatter is called cost-yield (cost:yield) comparison.